My Past and My Present
by dramafreakx2
Summary: Future fic: Veronica thought that she had broken up with Logan for the final time, but sometimes things just don't go according to plan.


Title: My Past and Present

Rating: R at the most

Spoilers: None really but up to 1X22 to be safe

Summary: It's an all self explanatory future fic!

Disclaimer: The characters depicted in this fanfiction belong to Rob Thomas and his creative team at The C.W./U.P.N. The story is my own creative work and my intention is to pay homage to the universe they created, not to profit from it.

* * *

Logan had broken up with Veronica for the ninth and final time, so he thought. She had rejected his proposal yet again and enough was enough. Logan needed to move on. That's how he found himself drinking with Duncan. 

"Hey, man. Why are all chicks so fucking crazy?" Logan asked drunkenly.

"Not Meg, man. She's a queen," Duncan replied as he took another sip of beer. He would never bad mouth his wife of ten years.

"Man, you are so whipped even after ten years."

"What can I say? I'm still sick in love. You only wish that you had it as good as I do."

"Too true," Logan replied shaking his head as Duncan's cell phone rang.

He looked at the caller ID. "Sorry, man. I gotta answer it. Meg's on the line." He opened up his phone and Logan tried to tune out the conversation. He thought that Duncan at least deserved his privacy.

When Duncan closed the phone, he said, "Man, I gotta go. Meg's not so happy with me. She wants me to come home now."

"It's okay. I got my beer to keep me company."

"Ok, man. I'll come and check on you tomorrow. Promise me that you won't get too wasted?"

"I'll try, but you know how that always turns out."

"Yeah, I know," Duncan replied as he went out the door giving Logan the wave of his hand as he left and Logan settled back on the couch.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me tonight, Jack Daniels," Logan replied as he took another long sip.

* * *

Logan awoke the next morning as a result of blasting music. "Can someone turn that down?" he yelled, "I have a bit of a hangover here!" 

"Not unless you get your butt out of bed!" a familiar female voice replied.

Logan knew that voice. After a couple of minutes of intense concentration, he realized that it was Veronica. "What are you doing here?" he asked, "I know that I got drunk last night, but I seem to remember you rejecting my proposal beforehand."

"Well, I couldn't just leave you in Duncan's hands you know. He was probably the one who let you get all drunk, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"He promises that he will check up on you the next morning, but no, he never does. He's too exhausted from his amazing night with Meg the night before that all thoughts of you fly out of this little head."

"Yes and your point is?" Logan asked. He was getting annoyed. There was no use of Veronica telling him things that he already knew.

"Who in the world is going to check up on you?!" Veronica yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Why should you care after you have rejected my proposal yet again? Every single time I propose you reject it. So how do I even know if you even care about me?" Logan asked getting rather defensive.

"How could you say that? I love you! Why else would I come back and check on your sorry ass?"

After that Logan started to let his guard down. "Then why won't you marry me?"

"Look my parents. Look at your parents. Those marriages didn't last forever. They cheated on each other and much more. Marriages ruin everything and I don't want us to be like that." Veronica replied as started to distance herself from Logan's bed

"Veronica, honey, come here," and Veronica did so reluctantly. "We are not either of our parents. We have so much more than they ever did. Marriages just weren't for them, but look at Meg and Duncan. They are so happy together and they are married."

"Maybe it isn't for us either."

"Baby, we have so much more love than either of our sets of parents ever did for each other. I am so much in love with you, baby, that I can't live one day without you. Hell, I can't even live one night without you. One night without you and I am a drunken mess." Logan then pulled Veronica onto the bed with him and settled her on his lap.

"I know that you love me now, but what about when I get old and ugly?"

Logan laughed and put his hand on her cheek. He wiped away the strands of hair that were laying on her face. "Sweetheart, you could never get old and ugly in my mind. In my mind, you will always be in the sexiest woman in the planet-" But at that moment Veronica kissed him and he kissed her back hungrily devouring her mouth. They fell back onto the bed loosing articles of clothing as they went.

* * *

A couple of hours later Veronica was laying on top of Logan incredibly comfortable. "I love you," she said with the utmost clarity. 

"I know you do," Logan said, "and that's why I have to ask you something for hopefully the last time. Logan got a little velvet box out of his dresser. When Veronica saw it, she just buried her head in his chest.

"Veronica Mars, will you please marry me?" Logan asked with earnest looking eyes.

"What the hell!" Veronica said as Logan planted a big wet kiss on her mouth and yelled for joy, "but I'm not having any kids."

"What?!" Logan yelled and he sat up, "I want to have the most gorgeous kids with you, Veronica Mars!"

"How about we just save this for another day?" Veronica said as she snuggled up to Logan, "I want to enjoy this day and there will be no more fighting, so you better have a lot of condoms."

Logan just shaked his head and started to devour his new fiancés neck. "I'm in for one hell of a ride," Logan thought, "but I like the challenge of Veronica Mars."

* * *

Please review by clicking on the button! 


End file.
